Night Rivals
by Miyako Uchihaa
Summary: Katsuya is having a hard time dealing with Takara Uchiha. She's telling her stuff , and acting like a a-. Somehow fighting to the death is going to settle this situation.


Takara spoke these words after hitting me into the next arriving light with the lightning fist of death, "I'm sorry Katsuya…" "Takara!" I screamed loudly with fear in my eyes until I closed them when she hit me directly in my stomach. "Now… You'll feel the pain I felt when you weren't there for me!" She shouted with anger and violence.

Earlier that day…

"Katsuya! Naruto back. Come on!" Sakura shouted and grab my hand quickly that I can't say anything from avoiding to see him.

"Great…" I said to myself while being tug turn to turn of the way there.

"See! There he is… He just got back from training with Jiraiya Sensei for two weeks. You know it's kind of been l-."

"Lonely… For you." I said and sighing until Sakura stop walking.

"What the hell did you say?" She said with anger in her voice by every word she spoke.

"Gh. N-nothing Sakura." I nervously said.

Everyone that we knew was over there to see Naruto return. Everyone was saying how it felt without him ,or how long it felt when he wasn't here. Sakura and I continued walking again after the Sakura gave me a piece of mind.

"As I was saying Katsuya… It felt pretty weird and calm here without him. I mean there nothing wrong with that, but it's just not how the Hidden Leaf rolls." She said tightening my hand more and smirking after the talk of how she felt when Naruto wasn't here.

"Sakura! Katsuya!" He shouted when he saw us coming down towards him.

"Naruto where have you been!" She quickly let go of my hand and jumped in the air with her fist pointing at Naruto when she flying down.

I ran over there and grab Sakura fist then slung her to the right side of me. Just in time before she could do any damage to him.

I sighed and looked at Naruto since I saved him from a beating. He laughed and rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You owe me. Loser." I said rolling my eyes and turning around accidentally bump into Takara.

"Watch it, punk." She said giving me a stern, hard push.

"Don't fight here you guys. Do it somewhere else."Shikamaru said putting a hand in front of our faces from fighting.

"He's right. You two always fighting on small things. That's actually not fighting worth for." Kiba said getting irritated.

"Shut it you idiot! Tell me not to fight over things. You get irritated by every word that someone says. You're such a hypocrite." I shouted directly at him just make sure he knew what my point was.

"Tsk. Calling me a hypocrite-."

"Shut up! You all are hurting my ears by arguing." Takara shouted at all of us.

Everyone stood in place and relax themselves for a second. Naruto look kind of terrified as if he never seen someone get into an argument.

"Uh. Well Naruto I'll be back in a few days. I have some business to take care of." Jiraiya voice shake just a little for no reason.

"What kind of business?" Naruto asked lifting up his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and swung her fist at his face. Blood gushed out his nose ,and down to his chin.

Later in the afternoon…

Since everyone was hungry and tired we decided to go out for barbecue. The girls had their own table so did the guys. Everyone was happy and laughing. It felt like the night would never end until we had this uncomfortable talk about boys.

"So Katsuya. Who do you like?" Takara narrowed her eyes at me and smirked.

That son of bitch thinks she can play me. Thinking I'm going to tell her something that's private to me. Ha you must be out of your freaking mind Takara.

"Why should it matter to you anyway ,like I would ever tell you any of my secrets." I calmly said while putting the pork-chop onto the small grill that was built inside the table.

"Ha. You told me a lot of things… How you have those guy posters in your bedroom." She giggled.

The girls died with laughter. They kept laughing and laughter until I put my head down. I was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. If I say anything about her. She'll say something about me again that make me more embarrassed.

"It's-It's not funny…" I said to myself.

I got up from the table and stroke my arm and gave Takara an evil which leading to that I was going to freaking kill her. Literally.

I sighed and walked to the boys side to see if they were still eating.

"What's wrong Katsuya?" Lee asked since he saw the frown on my face.

"Oh nothing… Just, never mind." I said rubbing my eyes and leaving without making any eye contact with any of the girls.

"I think we made her mad. Don't you think?" TenTen asked Takara.

"Nope. She'll get over it." Takara said.

"I hate this place! Why did you guys leave me here alone? Oh I forgot you freaking died. Great! I can't even have a decent friend to tell my privacy without that someone telling everyone else. I absolutely hate this damn place." I shouted angrily.

"Are you okay Katsuya?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. I had the best time of my life in there!" I yelled at him.

He looked down and got quiet for a second. It seems like he wanted to say something ,but didn't anyways. If he would said anything that piss me off I would of best the living mess out of him.

"So… Who's the posters of guys in your room? Are those posters of me?" He asked and laughed just a little too much to piss me off to limit.


End file.
